


All-American Boy

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bonfires, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wasn't sure why he'd let Nat drag him to one of Tony Stark's bonfires, but after his eyes settled on a blue-eyed blonde sipping whiskey, he was kinda glad she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know. It's based on the song 'All-American Boy' by Steve Grand, though the ending is entirely my own.

He wasn't even sure why he'd let Nat convince him to come to his bonfire anyway. She just had a way of coercing him into things, and he was helpless to fight her on them. Besides, maybe he could find someone to hook up with to forget about the fact that he was dragged here by his almost-sister.

 

About an hour in, Bucky saw _him_ , with his ripped jeans and tight-fitting shirt, he was the picture of beauty. The whiskey in his hand only made him more attractive, though the auburn-haired girl hanging off of his arm and getting frisky did nothing for Bucky's immediate interest. The way the light of the fire reflected off his golden blonde hair, and the way his sky blue eyes crinkled as he laughed at something being said to him, were beyond criminal in Bucky's opinion, and they really should not be allowed on the same human being, let alone one as fine as this guy.

 

Bucky felt a shiver run down his spine when those blue eyes locked with his own, felt his heart speed up when the guy gave him a crooked smile. He could've sworn the guy winked at him, but he couldn't be entirely sure with the embers and sparks flying from the bonfire.

 

Watching the girl on his arm, Bucky felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. She didn't seem to appreciate her boyfriend, but he was in no place to make a comment. No, he'd just sit on the picnic table with his own whiskey, admiring the guy from afar.

 

Bucky found himself thinking in an almost song lyric-type way as he watched the guy, downing half his whiskey in one go when he caught the guy's eyes again.

 

_Be my All-America boy tonight, where everyday's the fourth of July. And we can keep this up 'til the morning light, you can hold me deep in your eyes._

 

Reviewing those thoughts a moment later, Bucky downed the rest of his whiskey in one swig, as his thoughts sounded _so fucking cheesy_ , even to him. God, he was like something straight out of a chick-flick or something.

 

Those ripped jeans and that tight shirt kept drawing Bucky back in when he looked away, and when the guy lit a cigarette, his girlfriend seemed to back away as if she couldn't stand it when he smoked.

 

_Good_ Bucky found himself thinking, _she don't know what kind of sexy she's missing with that cigarette, because damn_.

 

At some point, Bucky's mind had gone from 'okay, I respect that you brought a date', to 'she doesn't appreciate you, come hang with me for a while'. She'd been crying all night, complaining about her boyfriend and swearing up a storm. She didn't know what kind of a gem she had, which was a shame. Sitting there, trying to hold down his whiskey, Bucky noticed the guy say something to his girlfriend before walking away, _towards Bucky_.

 

Of all of the people, male or female, to give Bucky a lingering glance, none of them affected him quite like this guy. Something about him drew Bucky in like a moth to a flame, trapping him in this guy's beauty and charm.

 

The guy sat down on the picnic table next to Bucky, a charming smile on his face.

 

“So, you must be new,” he commented casually. “Tony's got a pretty tight-knit group going on here, and I haven't seen you around before.”

 

“My sister dragged me along,” Bucky said, pointing out Nat with his free hand.

 

“You're her brother? Didn't know she had one,” the guy said, honestly surprised.

 

“Well, she may as well be my sister,” Bucky shrugged. “Bucky, by the way. Bucky Barnes.”

 

“Well, Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you. Name's Steve,” the blonde said with a grin. “So, couldn't help but notice you're pretty good looking.”

 

It was so casual, the way he'd said it. As if he were talking about the weather, and not Bucky's appearance.

 

“Looked in a mirror lately?” Bucky retorted, pushing the conversation away from him. “You're the good looking one, Steve.”

 

The chuckle that escaped Steve's lips was just as criminal as his looks, deep and genuine. “That may be true, but I don't have the same rugged feel to me that you do.”

 

“You say rugged, I say lazy,” Bucky countered. “I woke up like this.”

 

“That's so cheesy,” Steve chuckled, rolling those sky blues. “But I wish I could just wake up like that.”

 

“I'm sure you still look like a god when you wake up,” Bucky mused.

 

Steve chuckled again, and it was music to Bucky's ears. “I can assure you, I don't.”

 

The next words out of Bucky's mouth could be chalked up to the amount of whiskey he had consumed while watching Steve and his girl. “If things go well here, we may just see in the morning,” he muttered, realizing what he'd said as his eyes widened.

 

To his credit, Steve didn't seem all too surprised at Bucky's words. He simply rolled his eyes with a crooked smile, throwing a casual arm around Bucky's shoulders. “Maybe we will,” he muttered, leaning in close to Bucky's ear as he spoke.

 

A thought suddenly occurred to Bucky, which made his shoulders slump in realization. “What about that girl you were with?”

 

“Peggy?” Steve muttered, pulling away from Bucky's ear. “If you think she's my girlfriend, she isn't. She's just a clingy drunk.”

 

That made the guilt that had settled in Bucky's stomach disappear, a smirk on his face. “In that case,” he muttered, leaning in towards Steve and capturing those rosy lips with his own chapped ones.

 

The kiss wasn't like any other Bucky had initiated previously. It wasn't hesitant like he thought it would be, nor was it awkward. It didn't feel like a first kiss; it felt like a hundredth kiss, as if they'd been doing this for years.

 

Steve seemed to think the same thing, as when he pulled away, he was smirking. “My place or yours?” he muttered, pressing one more quick kiss to Bucky's lips.

 

“Mine's pretty close,” Bucky muttered. “Just a few blocks.”

 

“Good,” Steve muttered, pulling out of Bucky's personal space. He wasn't out of it long, just enough to stand and grab Bucky's hand to pull him off the picnic table. There was a playful grin on his face, his sky blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Bucky couldn't help but smirk back, allowing Steve to lace their fingers together. Bucky silently guided Steve towards his place, tugging him by the hand to get him to hurry up.

 

They managed to get to Bucky's apartment building without stopping, but when they got to the door, Bucky was fumbling for his keys too long. Steve took the opportunity to pin him against a wall, seeking out his lips and capturing them. Bucky abandoned the search for his keys, focusing his attention on kissing Steve. His hands trailed up Steve's arms, cupping the back of his head as Steve's thumbs hooked into Bucky's belt loops.

 

They only broke apart when someone behind them cleared their throat, and Bucky's face paled when he realized it was Nat.

 

“Boys, nothing against, but if you're going to do that, go upstairs,” Nat chided playfully. “There's little kids in this building.”


End file.
